Never Woke Up
by HyperSquirrel275
Summary: A unique story about the death of the great nation Russia and what went on in his mind while in a coma before his death. It's a One-Shot and is based on the video 'Never Woke Up' on Youtube!


**Hello there, so I watched this video called Never Woke Up yesterday on Youtube, This is the result of daydreaming and my interpretation of the video. Also: ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THE VIDEO KATY TOWELL. She makes some seriously awesome videos. and s****o because I am stupid and originally made this story with no particular character in mind I decided to make Russia the main Character *cough* Victim *Cough***

* * *

Never Woke Up

Credit to Katy Towell

Pain, pain was all I knew, it felt as if my world was falling apart. I couldn't remember anything, everything went black and then there was this burning. I could hear the sound of the machines that help you breathe, you know, the ones in hospitals. That sound began and continued, fading into the background.

_One day I fell asleep and I never woke up. And in my dream I saw a fairy, and she was holding a flower._

As everything came into focus I could make out a human like-form with wings, I approached her, careful not to scare the heavenly creature away. She looked so perfect, so delicate. Snow-white hair framed her porcelain like face and she wore a matching white dress that glimmered in the light. I gaped in awe at how beautiful she was, it was as if she was unreal. Her transparent wings would flutter every so often, making it seem like a rainbow would fly across them. I noted that in her little hand she held a red flower, and she looked upon it so dearly...

_And she was __**so**__ pretty but then she __**OPENED UP HER WHOLE HEAD AND ATE THE FLOWER.**_

But then the whole top of her head went back, as if her jaw had unhinged, and her whole head seemed to detach, inside of her mouth were rows and rows of sharp, dagger-like teeth that struck fear into my very core. Her hair had turned jet black and she looked like a walking skeleton, for all that was visible was he spinal chord covered in flesh and chest which seemed to pop out. Her arms and legs were bony and so incredibly skinny they seemed like they could snap at any moment. She dropped the flower into the sea of teeth and her head snapped back into place. A garbled roar left her toothy mouth and she still looked… dissatisfied.

_**BUT SHE WAS STILL HUNGRY **__because she turned her head and she looked at me and I knew that she was going to eat me._

She had then turned her head towards me and our eyes locked. Where it was supposed to be white it was red, as if it was bleeding from the inside and her iris, if she had any, were so small that they were not visible from where I stood. My heart began to beat a thousand times quickener and the instinct to run took over me, but I didn't move, not at first anyway. She was still hungry; the flower was just an appetizer. She wanted me, I knew, she wanted to taste my flesh, to feel my blood running down her throat and to see it on her hands. She hungered, I could tell all of this by a five second look at her face, so I began to run.

_But I was faster, and I ran and ran and ran… only she ran and she ran and she ran __**AFTER ME.**__ And all the time she was getting bigger with scary teeth, and I thought, "Aren't fairies supposed to be __TINY__?"_

I could hear my heart pounding in my chest as I ran through the strangely lit forest. I knew I had to keep going, my legs couldn't fail me now. Thumping was heard from in back of me and she was hot on my trail. The thumping god louder and louder, and with each thump the ground shook a little harder. Turning my head around as best I could, I caught a glimpse of her. She was huge. Way bigger then before she had started chasing me, and everything about her was bigger also. This included her teeth. The large teeth flashed as she ran with her mouth wide open, ready to grab me and tear me to pieces. '_I thought fairies were supposed to be tiny ' _the thought burned into my mind as I felt the last of my energy leaving. I was forced to slow down, she drew nearer and I braced myself for the end, but it never came.

_And suddenly __**SHE WAS GONE**__ along with everything but the forest… And I was very scared, even more scared then I was then I was with the fairy_

There was darkness, but not like the first time because I was still here, awake, conscious of what was going on, but it was as if everything had just vanished. The light from the sky suddenly went out and the fairy had just… disappeared, poof- into thin air. It was only me, standing there, panting, and the trees that is. Just me and the forest…the forest and I. A chilling feeling made me involuntarily shiver, even though I was sweating from the running I had been doing. I was so very alone, all that was audible was that ad-infinitum hospital machine noise. I felt like crying, I tried so hard to remember, why I was here, where "here" was, but I ended up at a dead end. How would I get out? Would I see my family again, I would give anything to even see Belarus running after me with her psychopathic smile? Where am I? _Where am I? Why am I so alone? _I had almost wished for America to jump out and scream "HAHA GOT YOU!" But that never happened. And where did that fairy go?

_And I almost wished she'd come back, because whatever was waiting for me in my dream forest wasn't hungry,_

I knew there was something else other then the fairy, and it was waiting for me, watching me. I didn't know what it was but I knew it was there, and it wanted me. I wished, at that moment, that the fairy could have snagged me, so I wasn't in this situation. This _thing_ waiting for me, it was unreal, beyond the grasp of my mind. It was there, but it wasn't. It was waiting, but it didn't care, because in the end it knew it would get what it solely wanted.

_but it was waiting for me anyway._

I felt warmth on my cheeks, my eyes burned with tears. There was no escape. Resistance was futile. I fell to my knees and cried, I remembered all the fear I had struck into the other countries, my friend. I remembered the World Meetings and how everyone would bicker yet nothing would ever get done but it was ok, because everyone was together, I remembered my sisters and how much they loved me, in their own weird ways, I remembered the Baltics and how I had made them suffer and squirm. I remembered the cold war, and General Winter, and how much pain I had caused everyone and the suffering they endured because of me. Then suddenly, I felt a wave of forgiveness wash over me, calming my heart and melting the guilt away. Through my tears I smiled, and that machine noise began to soften, until it stopped completely.

_ One day I fell asleep and I never woke up._

Over Russia's bloodied, cold body stood all the nations. From little Sealand to the well know America were all there, listening to the loud, long beep of the hospital monitor that indicated that Russia's heart no longer beat. They all stood there and they knew, they knew Russia regretted everything and everyone, even the stubborn Britian and Lithuania who had endured Russia's wrath full force, forgave him. And they cried, for when a country dies, it is a sad, sad event because not only is a whole culture lost forever but a friend, an ally, an enemy, whoever they were to that specific nation, is are gone. The world wept for Russia, but they smiled too, because Ivan, even though he was dead, in his last few minutes smiled. He knew, and they knew he knew, and that was all that mattered in the end.

* * *

_**So, what did you think? Leave me a comment about what you thought about the story and the meaning behind it! I'm curious as to what others thought about it. Thank You again for reading!**  
_


End file.
